powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mick Kanic
Mick Kanic is Brody and Redbot's shape shifting friend who worked on the show Galaxy Warriors and later the mentor of the Ninja Steel Rangers. Character History Ten years before Brody was captured, Mick was a resident of the Lion Galaxy, but was sold into slavery by the Royal Family, separating him from his family. Because of this, Mick became resentful of the Empire. The Mechanic for the Warrior Dome, he befriended Brody Romero during his time as a prisoner. While discussing an escape plan, Ripcon appeared, causing Mick to shapeshift into a mop. After they overheard Madame Odius tell Galvanax about the Ninja Steel, he, Brody, and Redbot were forced to put their escape plan into action to prevent Galvanax from getting it. After a group of Kudabots ruined their original plan, they were forced to use the ship's trash chute. While falling to Earth, Mick was separated from the others and transformed into a boulder to land safely. Mick, in boulder form, was among the debris that landed in front of Hayley Foster and Calvin Maxwell. After Calvin kicked Mick, he changed back to his regular form, startling them. As he was explaining who he was and what was going on, a group of Kudabots appeared. As Hayley and Calvin fought them off, Mick hid in Calvin's truck. The group then drove off just before Ripcon appeared. As they arrived at Summer Cove High School's Auto Shop, Mick was mistaken for the new shop teacher by Principal Hastings, who took a liking to his personality and wit. Using the tools in the auto shop to repair his Datacom, he got in touch with Brody and Redbot, who were accompanied by Sarah Thompson and Preston Tien. Brody told them about the Ninja Steel being in the trophy belonging to Brody's dad, in the school trophy case. As they were on the way to meet them, they were ambushed by the alien Ripperat. Personality Mick is reliable to his friends, but can be a bit cowardly. He also gives good pep talks and good words of advice. Turns out Mick also has a sense of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Shape-Shifting:' Mick can change into anything he imagines. **A Mop **A Boulder **A Skeleton *'Mechanic Skills:' Mick is exceptionally gifted with mechanical engineering and repair, being the top Mechanic on the Warrior Dome. He also knows a great deal about power rangers and the Ninja Nexus Prism. Arsenal *'Datacom:' A wristwatch-like device (much like the old MMPR to Turbo Communicators) connected to the Warrior Dome's main computer, used for communication and looking up information and also contacting the Rangers. Ninja Steel Red Arsenal *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Power Stars **Red Ninja Power Star Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 20 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mick is portrayed by Kelson Henderson, who is best known for his role as Boom in Power Rangers S.P.D., Phineas in Power Rangers Mystic Force and Flit in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. **Mick is also Kelson Henderson's latest role as an ally of the Power Rangers rather than a villain. Notes *Mick's full name is a pun on the word mechanic. *Mick is the 1st Ranger Mentor to be a teacher chosen by the principal; he was chosen by Principal Hastings upon entry. *This is the first time that Kelson Henderson portrays an official Power Ranger instead of a spoof one. Appearances See Also (As a Mentor and a Ranger) (In terms of Personality, as a Mentor and the Ranger suit) (As the Ranger's weaponsmith and connection with Viera and the Lion Zord) References Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Allies Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities